Stuck
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa is trapped with no escape. ReTi oneshot for Speedy Speck.


Stuck

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy. Please R&R.

Tifa was going to be trapped forever, she just knew it. And it was all due to some freak accident.

It had started when she went to visit Elena at Shinra HQ, the blonde Turk being one of her closest friends. So Tifa had gotten in the elevator leading up to Elena's floor but not before one other person got in with her: Reno. She had given him a somewhat friendly smile. The bartender wasn't on the best of terms with Reno but they got along well enough without killing each other.

The elevator had started up then, the two heading to the same floor, when the sound of groaning metal came to their ears followed by silence.

"What just happened?" Tifa asked. Reno didn't respond right away, choosing to jam on the buttons instead. But his efforts had no effect.

"Looks like we're stuck here."

"Don't you have an emergency button on this thing? Or at least a hatch we can climb out of?" Reno shook his head to her questions.

"Budget cuts. Besides this is the first time in years that the elevators have messed up since I've been here." Reno sat down on the floor then, his lanky form stretching out, trying to get comfortable. Tifa stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"What is it?" the Turk asked.

"Aren't you worried that we might suffocate to death?" Reno gave her an incredulous look at that but soon saw the way her body was trembling. It was minor, so minor most people would miss it but not him.

"Not at all. I mean yeah it might get a bit hard to breath in here after awhile but that's about it." She seemed a bit more at ease after he said this and soon she plopped down on the ground, a sigh escaping her lips.

"So...have any bright ideas to pass the time?"

"A few..." Reno replied, a smirk lighting up his face.

I Spy was the first activity they did, Tifa getting angrier and angrier the more Reno spied her breasts. She then suggested Quid Pro Quo. But when that started to get a little too personal Tifa suddenly stopped talking.

"C'mon Lockhart, I won't tell anyone what you've told me," Reno said. Tifa's eyes narrowed at that.

"You reveal something personal first, something you've never told anyone else before."

"I'm an orphan," Reno said softly. "Never knew my parents and didn't exactly grow up in the most wonderful of orphanages." Tifa felt a surge of compassion as their eyes met, silence hanging between them.

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

"No reason for you to be....now I believe it's your turn." She nodded and looked at him before clearing her throat.

"I feel like I'm in a rut. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with my life now that Cloud's no longer a part of it. And I hate myself for allowing his absence to effect me like that." As she finished, Reno watched her shoulders slumping.

"Hey don't start moping all the time like he does too," the Turk said. An idea then came to his head. "Tell me something silly you did when you were a kid." Tifa raised an eyebrow at that before shaking her head.

"You first."

"Alright...I used to call people elliot instead of idiot." That elicited a few chuckles from Tifa. Giving him a smile, she told him her childhood quirk.

"I would kiss kids my age, slap them in the face, and then run off." Tifa's face turned as red as Reno's hair as she told him while the Turk just laughed his head off.

After Reno had recovered, the two started talking about whatever came to their heads, the time passing by quickly. And soon enough both Reno and Tifa realized just how hot the temperature was getting.

Reno removed his suit jacket and his undershirt giving Tifa a view of his bare chest.

"Why are you doing that?"

"It's hot..." Reno said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You better not be trying to seduce me because it won't work," Tifa said, struggling against the heat and the new temptation to not stare at Reno's half naked body. Reno smirked then and stood up, moving closer to Tifa.

"I was hot, Tifa, so I just took off my shirt. You're the one who mentioned seducing." Now Reno was so close he could touch her. Tifa got to her feet and stared at his face, eyes warning him to back off. He did so, moving a step away from her.

But just a step and no more.

"You have a reputation for womanizing," Tifa remarked. Reno moved closer then, an arm stretching out over her left shoulder, his hand placed on the wall behind her.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," Reno whispered. His face neared hers and Tifa's eyes closed. But his lips didn't meld with hers and she found herself wishing it were otherwise. Opening her eyes, she saw Reno back to his original position, eyes observing her.

Before another word could be said the elevator suddenly started moving, stopping at the desired level, the doors sliding open revealing Elena along with several other Shinra employees.

"Tifa...what happened here?" Elena asked, taking in Reno's bare chest. Tifa turned to her friend and gave her a smile.

"Nothing happened. And you guys really need to fix your elevators," the barmaid said, soon exiting the elevator. After assuring Elena she was fine, Tifa asked her to wait for her in Elena's office. Elena agreed but not before looking from Reno to Tifa. The Shinra employees soon dispersed as well leaving the two of them alone once more.

"Reno...there's something I'd like to say." She walked up to him then and leaned her face forward until it was inches from his own.

"And what's that?" Tifa kissed him on the cheek and chuckled at his wide eyed expression.

"Thank you for keeping my spirits up in there." Reno nodded and gave her a smile.

"Anytime...you didn't slap me by the way." Tifa put her hands on her hips at that remark.

"I grew up you elliot." Reno laughed at her use of his childhood taunt before staring into her eyes.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"As a date or as a friend?" Tifa asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean," Reno answered. Tifa whirled around and walked away a moment later, causing Reno's shoulders to slump. Just before he was about to head to his office however, she suddenly turned around.

"Yes, I'll have dinner with you Reno." And with that, she was gone.

The smirk didn't leave his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
